A Bicyclops Built for Two/References
Trivia *Writers Ken Keeler and Eric Kaplan are depicted as nerds in the chat room. The nerd Fry beats up in the video game is executive producer David X. Cohen. *In "Love's Labors Lost in Space", Leela said she wouldn't care how many eyes a guy had, "...as long as it's less than five". In one of his forms, Alkazar has five eyes. *Bender has three goldfish bowls and a toaster inside him. Background notes *Color stylist Bari Kumar won an Emmy award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for this episode in 2000 http://www.allyourtv.com/awards/awardsemmys52creativewinners.html. Susie Dietter was nominated for an Annie Award in 2000 for "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production" for this episode, she lost to Brian Sheesley for the Futurama episode "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?"http://www.annieawards.com/28thannieawardwinners.htm. References A Bicycle Built for Two The title spoofs the song Daisy Bell and its well known line about "A Bicycle Built for Two". This song is best known for its inclusion in Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. The song was the first information programmed into Hal 9000 the ship's computer, and he sang it as he was being disconnected. 2001: A Space Odyssey There are two additional references to 2001: A Space Odyssey: As Fry enters the internet, the famous 2001 theme Also Sprach Zarathustra by Richard Strauss is played and moments later, he references Dave Bowman's line "My God, it's full of stars!" from the 2001: A Space Odyssey novel by saying "My God, it's full of ads!" Married... with Children Parts of this episode are a spoof of Married... with Children, which also starred Katey Sagal, who is the voice of Leela. Leela dresses, does her hair like and acts like Peggy Bundy. Similarly, Alkazar acts like Al Bundy. Leela in fact refers to him as 'Al' several times and his friends act like the uproarious studio audience. The Shadow Out of Time One of Alkazar's four other would-be brides appears to be a member of the Great Race of Yith, a species of time-travelling body-snatchers from the H.P. Lovecraft story, The Shadow Out of Time. Games When Fry is on the internet playing a video game reminiscent of 2-D sidescrollers: *Fry jumps and shoots some crates and a Donkey Kong look-alike. *When he jumps he makes noises similar to the sounds Mario makes in his 3D video games. *He also quickly tucks and rolls through a small space, almost exactly like the Morph Ball from Metroid. *Fry also shoots a laser from his arm, much like Samus from Metroid. Charlie Chaplin A scene where Bender falls into a machine and slips between gears is a references to the Charlie Chaplin film, Modern Times. Superman The story about the destruction of Cyclopia and the planet's greatest scientist sending a Cyclopian baby, Leela, to Earth is a reference to the origin story of Superman, where, before the destruction of his home planet Krypton, master scientist Jor-El sends his only son, Kal-El, to Earth. Leela, like Superman, is supposedly the last member of her race. TRON The Planet Express crew entering cyberspace may be a reference to TRON. Star Trek (ToS) The antique-ish visuals of planet Cyclopia together with deceiving antagonist reminding of Greek god is quite similar to episode Who Mourns for Adonais?. Even both supposed "villains" are more pitiful than evil. Star Wars The Professor's head appearing as a giant blue hologram may be a reference to the Emperor's appearance in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. The Birth of Venus Alkazar's castle resembles Angkor Wat and the mosaic of the goddess resembles Sandro Botticelli's The Birth of Venus. Alienese *The Alienese signs read, "Plump Juicy Humans Web" and "Codebreakers Chat Room". Category:References Category:Season Two